


Барс

by Vet_Vet



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Geth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vet_Vet/pseuds/Vet_Vet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вот только люди в отличие от гор предают, — в её голосе промелькнула грусть, но секундой позже она продолжила: - Насколько мне известно, герцогиня ищет нового капитана гвардии...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Испытание "Сойка"

**Author's Note:**

> Бета-редактор - NatsuLucyHappy  
> Иллюстратор - psi-koks

Возвышающийся высоко над головой замок завораживал, притягивая взгляд и не позволяя отвести его. Семь башен, кажущихся до невозможности хрупкими и тонкими, устремлялись ввысь, словно семь огромных хрустальных копий. Шапки снега, укутывающие их верхушки, были почти не видны отсюда, снизу, и даже мысль о том, что сейчас ему предстоит подняться туда, заставила Пита вздрогнуть и неуверенно провести пальцами по фибуле. Серебро холодило кожу, почти обжигая.

Тяжелый плащ, отороченный мехом, был самым теплым из тех, что можно было найти в южном королевстве, откуда вышел родом Пит Мелларк, но даже под него проникал холодный ветер. Колючий мороз пробирал рыцаря, казалось, до самых костей, заставляя зубы выбивать одним им понятную дробь.

Тихие шаги, что раздались по устланному булыжником двору, выдернули его из размышлений, заставляя опустить голову, отвлекаясь от созерцания кажущейся неприступной крепости.

\- Позвольте ваши бумаги, сир? - попросил приблизившийся слуга с бронзовой брошью стюарда на запыленном камзоле. Вкрадчивый, тихий голос отчего-то показался Питу похожим на шуршание снега, и он даже не сразу воспринял просьбу. Лишь когда укутанный в несколько слоев одежды мужчина подошел ближе и повторил её, рыцарь услышал.

Пит потянулся к внутреннему карману камзола с вышитым на груди барсом, извлекая несколько свернутых в плотные трубки свитков.

Светлые, похожие на небольшие бусинки глаза стюарда пробежались по буквам, задерживаясь на несколько мгновений на ярко-алой королевской печати, прежде чем он поднял взгляд и кивнул.

\- Все верно, - заключил стюард, сворачивая свитки и возвращая их обратно владельцу.

Он тут же спрятал руки в складках одежды, чему Пит не мог не позавидовать: даже сквозь его теплые овчинные перчатки беспрепятственно проникал холод.

\- Желаете подняться наверх и предстать перед её светлостью утром, или же начнете подъем завтра, сир? - в голосе стюарда явно слышалось сомнение, когда он продолжил, но мгновение спустя он изменился в лице, вглядываясь куда-то за спину рыцаря.

Обернувшись, Пит встретился глазами с показавшейся ему на первый взгляд ещё совсем юной девушкой. Короткий мужской камзол, даже несмотря на то, что он был наглухо запахнут, не показался Мелларку такой уж хорошей защитой от пронизывающего холода.

На первый взгляд худощавая - Пит бы даже сказал костлявая - девушка с каждым шагом опровергала это первое впечатление, из-за которого он не сумел определить её возраст сразу. Подтянутая фигура, изящная линия плеч и темные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, тревожимые порывами ветра.

Плотная ткань, обернутая вокруг шеи - кроваво-красная, из-за чего и без того бледная кожа незнакомки казалась ещё бледнее. И синие глаза, напомнившие Питу тот лёд, сковывающий реки и озера, которые он наблюдал вот уже несколько долгих дней, добираясь сюда. Темно-синий, сверкающий и колко режущий лёд.

Отсутствие плаща на темноволосой девушке заставило рыцаря вздрогнуть от холода, оборачиваясь к неожиданно затихшему стюарду. Ещё никогда в жизни взгляд Пита Мелларка не останавливался на обычной служанке так долго, и этот факт неожиданно заставил благородного рыцаря усмехнуться.

“Просто она не похожа на обычную служанку, - заметил внутренний голос. Взять хотя бы то, с какой непоколебимостью она стоит сейчас на жутком холоде в легком камзоле, в то время как рослый рыцарь в шерстяных и меховых одеждах трусится словно липка. - Судя по всему, в её жилах вместо крови - лёд”, - заключил Пит с ещё одной усмешкой.

\- Вас проводят, - отрывисто объявил стюард, не обращая внимания на странную улыбку на устах рыцаря и быстрым шагом удаляясь через двор.

Стюард Каменного замка, а именно так называлась небольшая крепость, перекрывающая проход, ведущий к Орлиному Гнезду, ступал осторожно, обходя лёд. Только когда он скрылся за небольшой дубовой дверью, Пит понял, что ему даже не оставили выбора - хотя несколько минут назад он у него был.

\- Идемте, сир? - позвал голос, раздавшийся сзади. Уверенный, отчего-то пробирающий не меньше леденящей стужи вокруг.

\- Ты не собираешься надеть ничего теплее? - спросил он, оборачиваясь. Один взгляд на девушку, облаченную в короткий камзол и кожаные штаны для верховой езды, будто бы понижал температуру воздуха вокруг на добрый десяток градусов.

\- Зачем? - самоуверенно ответила служанка, улыбаясь. Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но промолчала, заметив, как рыцарь начинает расстегивать застежку плаща. - Не стоит, я привыкла к здешним ветрам и морозам, сир...

Пит настойчиво протянул подбитый мехом плащ, на что девушка ещё раз улыбнулась, на сей раз - благодарно, и потянулась к шее, стягивая шарф. Поднявшийся ветер бросил в лицо рыцаря охапку колких снежинок, а в следующий момент на его плечи накинули плотную кроваво-красную ткань.

\- Ты действительно предлагаешь мне отправиться наверх на нём? - воскликнул Пит, переводя взгляд с мула на синеглазую девушку. Та на секунду прикрыла глаза, и рыцарь мог поклясться, что она усмехается.

Улыбка на губах почти мгновенно исчезла, но глаза - смеялись.

Питу показалось, что лёд в глазах темноволосой незнакомки начал таять, сверкая под солнечными лучами. Только вот солнца на небосклоне уже не было, а вокруг был лишь снег, да тропинка, изгибающаяся и поднимающаяся ввысь.

\- Я рыцарь, а не какой-то мальчишка! Немедленно приведи мне мою лошадь! - несколько громче и грубее, чем хотел, добавил он.

Необычная служанка не сдвинулась с места, опуская голову вниз, прежде чем поднять на рыцаря глаза, чтобы вновь прожечь невозможной синевой, от которой Питу вмиг стало неловко, и слова извинений едва не сорвались с его губ.

\- Если добрый рыцарь умеет летать, я приведу ему коня. Но лишь в том случае, - она вновь усмехнулась и на этот раз даже не попыталась этого скрыть. - Подниматься по горной тропе к Орлиному Гнезду верхом на лошади равносильно самоубийству, - добавила девушка, склоняя голову в почтительном поклоне. - Но если сир настаивает, то я...

\- Нет, - перебил её Пит, задирая голову вверх. Петляющая дорога была действительно не шире нескольких метров в ширину, а где-то там, далеко наверху, возможно, и того меньше. Под ложечкой засосало, но рыцарь встряхнул головой, подходя к мулу, и с усмешкой прошептал, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к своей провожатой: - На этом, так на этом.

Деревья обступали горную тропинку то тут, то там, вырастая из самых неожиданных мест. Небольшое деревцо, почти полностью склонившись, нависало над открывающимся внизу видом долины: казалось, что с каждым шагом мула она удаляется всё дальше, а холодный ветер становится ещё холоднее.

Ветер проникал под одежду, растрёпывая волосы рыцаря и едущей впереди него девушки. Полы тяжелого плаща трепетали, будто бы готовясь сорваться в любое мгновение.

Ощущение того, что она и сама в любую секунду может полететь туда, далеко вниз, не имея возможности ни за что зацепиться или даже попытаться притормозить, не оставляло рыцаря ни на секунду. И это было действительно неприятное, тревожное ощущение.

\- Как твое имя? - воскликнул он, всматриваясь в спину “синеглазой” - как про себя он окрестил свою сопровождающую.

\- Мое, сир? - удивленно спросила девушка. Пит был готов поклясться, что она усмехается, хоть и не мог видеть её лица.

\- Твое, - крик снесло очередным порывом ветра, а мул под рыцарем оступился, заставив сердце рыцаря сделать очередной кульбит.

\- Сойка, если вам будет угодно, сир, - ответила девушка, не оборачиваясь и бесстрашно посылая мула ещё быстрее вперед.

Пит повел плечами, отводя взгляд от пугающе большого пространства, разделяющего сейчас тропку, оплетающую гору и виднеющуюся далеко внизу долину. Огромные крепости, окруженные неприступными стенами и утыканные высокими башнями, казались отсюда не больше, чем рассыпанными деревянными игрушками: великолепные замки, храбрые рыцари и прекрасные лошади не больше его ладони сейчас вспоминались Питу из детства.

Но все эти крепости уступали той, что высилась над его головой. Орлиное Гнездо казалось поистине неприступным. Только будучи невозможно глупыми и бесстрашными, войска могли попытаться хотя бы добраться до замка на высоте восьмисот футов, не говоря уже о том, чтобы взять скрывающуюся между двумя горными пиками крепость.

\- Зачем же владетельнице этих земель понадобились рыцари, Сойка? - снова крикнул Пит, когда тропа свернула, немного расширяясь, а чувство страха почти отступило. - Разве стоит ей о чем-то беспокоиться, заперевшись так высоко в горах?

Голос сносило резкими порывами ветра, а вынырнувшая сбоку ещё одна гора не только не прикрывала от пронизывающих порывов, а наоборот - усиливала их.Только синеглазая девушка не обращала на все это внимания, её плечи даже не подрагивали от холода.

\- Вы правы, сир, - воскликнула Сойка, соглашаясь. - Вот только люди в отличие от гор предают, - в её голосе промелькнула грусть, но секундой позже она продолжила: - Насколько мне известно, герцогиня ищет нового капитана гвардии...

Неожиданно мул замер, и только сейчас Пит заметил, насколько высоко они поднялись. Дух захватывало, стоило ему взглянуть вниз. Провожатая легко и изящно соскользнула со спины мула, ухватывая его за поводья и оборачиваясь.

\- Дальше придется пешком, - заметила она, легко кивая, и с небольшой заминкой добавила: - ...сир. Тропа здесь слишком узка, и мулы могут сорваться. Не беспокойтесь, до Гнезда осталось не более получаса пути.

Пит спешился, чувствуя, как к дрожи от пробивающегося под одежду мороза добавилась ещё одна. Он не боялся встречать любую опасность лицом к лицу, иногда схлестываясь в схватке с превосходящим силой или количеством врагом, вот только невозможная высота отличалась от всех опасностей, превосходила всех противников, встреченных им ранее.

Бессилие - что может быть страшнее? Сорвавшемуся с узкой горной тропы не поможет ни верный меч, ни доспех, ни храбрость и бесстрашие... Как и ничего из того, чему Пит Мелларк годами обучался, готовясь к своей службе.

Мелларк не заметил того, как Сойка преодолела несколько десятков метров, уже готовясь скрыться за поворотом. Закрыв глаза, будто бы это могло помочь, рыцарь попытался сделать шаг, чувствуя увлекающего его вперед мула. Поводья натянулись, но Питу так и не удалось сделать этот шаг. Не в силах пойти вперед, и даже открыть глаза, он замер, чувствуя, как очередной порыв ветра вцепился в одежду, трепля край камзола, словно пытаясь увлечь его вместе с тем, на ком он был надет, вниз.

Мягкая, и в то же время крепкая хватка на его руке заставила Пита вздрогнуть и открыть глаза, чтобы заметить то, что вернувшаяся девушка удерживает его, уверенно глядя на него. В синих, ледяных глазах не было ни капли презрения или же насмешки - только уверенность, заражающая и передающаяся.

\- Идемте, - мягко сказала синеглазая, и только сейчас рыцарь понял, насколько же бесстрашный поступок совершила она. Сойка стояла на самом краю тропы, прикрывая его от пронизывающего холода и легко увлекая вперед. Прикоснуться к благородному рыцарю без его на то разрешения для простолюдина во всех королевствах означало одно - смерть. Но служанку это явно не заботило, и она, всё так же оборачиваясь через плечо и подбадривающе кивая, вела всё ещё бывшего не в состоянии пересилить себя и собственный страх рыцаря.

Питу хотелось схватить её, прижав к себе, лишь бы только та не была так близко к открывающейся под ними пропасти. Ему хотелось прижать, не отпуская, удерживая и защищая в кольце рук, как стоило бы поступить настоящему рыцарю, а не тому, кто боится высоты, как он сейчас...

\- Не переживайте, - словно прочитав его мысли, прошептала Сойка. - Многие из тех, кто поднимаются по этой дороге впервые, не могут найти в себе сил, однако если преодолеть этот путь до конца - страхи отступают, рассеиваясь подобно утреннему туману.

Он не нашел, что ответить, немного потянув храбрую девушку за руку, почти прижав к себе и увеличив то расстояние, что отделяло её от края тропинки. Остаток пути они провели молча, и когда перед рыцарем впервые предстали узкие ворота, закрывающие дальнейший проход к Гнезду, ночное небо уже давно было усыпано звездами.

Рыцарь завороженно всматривался в массивные толстые стены, огромные башни, подпирающие небо, и в то же время удивлялся тому, насколько красивым выглядит замок.

“Гнездо - действительно подходящее название”, - пронеслась мысль у Пита, когда его сопровождающая постучала в третьи по счету ворота, отделяющие их от главных и единственных ворот Гнезда. Когда рыцарь рассматривал замок, стоя у подступов горы, крепость казалась ему почти неприступной. Сейчас же он понял, что по сути таковой она и является.

Встречающий их стюард, стоящий в окружении нескольких рыцарей в отливающих синим доспехах у ворот замка, поклонился, и неожиданно Пит понял, что он кланяется больше его сопровождающей, чем ему самому.

С подозрением переведя взгляд на темноволосую служанку с необычным именем, рыцарь отпустил её руку, едва заметно коснувшись большим пальцем узкого запястья.

Сойка вздрогнула, и Мелларк усмехнулся тому, что всё же кажущийся высеченным изо льда и неподвластный царящему здесь, наверху, холоду человек способен на эмоции, помимо тех, что появились в глубине её глаз, когда она вернулась обратно за рыцарем, помогая ему.

\- Я проведу вас в отведенные вам покои, - сообщил стюард, дожидаясь, пока на плечи Пита накинули плащ.

Задержавшись на несколько мгновений перед тяжелыми створками, рыцарь обернулся, встречаясь взглядами с сопровождающей. Благодарно кивнув ей и получив в ответ легкую полуулыбку, он зашел внутрь вслед за стюардом.

Проснувшись, он откинул в сторону тяжелую перину. Оглядев покои и заметив, что вещи, оставленные им в Каменном Замке, уже доставили, Пит поднялся с постели.

Холод, стоящий здесь, который рыцарь так остро ощутил, пытаясь уснуть ночью, почти отступил. Отчего-то мысль о том, что где-то здесь, в Орлином Гнезде, так же как и он сам ночевала та странная служанка, грела не меньше, чем текущая по трубам в стенах горячая вода. Что-то в столь храброй и необычной темноволосой девушке зацепило Пита, заставляя думать о ней.

\- Сойка, - задумчиво произнес Пит, надевая поверх нескольких рубах из плотной ткани удлиненный камзол. Украшенный вышитыми серебром барсами он был гораздо более подходящей одеждой для приема, чем тот, в котором он поднимался сюда.

Имя, сорвавшееся с его уст, показалось Мелларку неправильным - словно бы синеглазая девушка скрыла настоящее имя, сказав лишь свое прозвище, или же и вовсе выдумав, и в то же время оно оставалось таким... уютным и привычным.

Пит Мелларк никогда раньше не слышал похожих на это имен и, накидывая на плечи белоснежный плащ с застежками в форме когтей, рыцарь ещё несколько раз прошептал его, будто бы пробуя на вкус.

В дверь постучали, и стоило Питу отозваться, как в покои заглянула девушка с короткими черными волосами.

\- Герцогиня примет вас, - поклонившись, сообщила служанка в платье цветов Долины: серого и небесно-голубого.

Большой зал с возвышающимся у противоположной стены от высоких дверей троном встретил рыцаря неестественной тишиной. Лишь несколько слуг и с десяток стражников, замерших у стен, были здесь, помимо сидящей в кресле с высокой спинкой правительницей.

Раскинувшая за троном широкие крылья статуя орла, притягивающая к себе взгляд, и блеклые солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь стрельчатые окна, не позволили Питу сразу разглядеть лица сидящей в троне девушки.

Когда же рыцарь разглядел его, все слова приветствия, необходимые по этикету, исчезли, заставив его охнуть, едва он узнал поднимающуюся с высокого сиденья... Сойку.

Только вот в отличие от вчерашнего мужского камзола сейчас на “лже-служанке” было изящное платье из кремового бархата и ожерелье из сапфиров и лунных камней.

\- Великая герцогиня Китнисс рей Эвердин, - громко объявил стюард, кланяясь своей повелительнице по правую сторону от Пита. Отмерев, рыцарь поклонился тоже, чтобы несколько секунд спустя вновь поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с герцогиней.

Сапфиры блекли по сравнению с тем, как горели ее глаза.

“Люди в отличие от гор предают... Насколько мне известно, герцогиня ищет нового капитана гвардии...” – вспомнил рыцарь слова Китнисс и тот голос – наполненный грустью и пробирающий не меньше, чем холодные порывы ветра.

“Вот только нужен ли лорду такой рыцарь, которого ему пришлось за руку вести наверх, который неспособен перебороть собственный страх?” – ехидно заметил внутренний голос, потешаясь над Мелларком.

Неожиданная стойкая мысль о том, что он никогда бы не предал её, даже несмотря на то, что он знает девушку всего несколько часов, вспыхнула настолько четко, что перекрыла все остальные, отгоняя прочь неловкость и смятение.

\- Я прибыл сюда, чтобы служить Вам, – сказал Пит, опускаясь на одно колено и извлекая меч из ножен. – Мой меч принадлежит Вам, герцогиня рей Эвердин, – продолжил рыцарь, поднимая взгляд и всматриваясь в темно-синие глаза возвышающейся над ним правительницы Орлиного Гнезда и Долины.

То, как герцогиня, бывшая всего на несколько лет старше его - а это Пит осознал только сейчас, смотрела на него, напомнило рыцарю тот взгляд, который он увидел при первой встрече. Не тот, напомнивший ему колкий лед, а другой, когда холод начал таять, словно попав под солнечные лучи.

Уверенность в том, что его примут в гвардию, была столь же стойкой, как и то, что молодая герцогиня _никогда_ не пожалеет о своем решении.


	2. Оберегая от шипов

Шелест хрупких страниц затихает.

Сказочник замолкает, поправляя свои очки-половинки и поднимая проницательный взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз. На лицах сидящих вокруг него ребят – улыбки, и для него нет ничего приятнее, чем осознание того, что его рассказ им нравится.

В глазах светловолосой девчушки сверкают любопытство и нерешительность, и он одобрительно кивает, бережно проводя кончиками пальцев по бледно-желтым страницам лежащего на его коленях фолианта.

\- Они сразу полюбили друг друга?

Сказочник добродушно усмехается: этот вопрос довольно часто задают именно после этой части истории, и он прекрасно понимает, почему.

\- Думаешь, простой сказочник сможет ответить на такой сложный вопрос? – отвечает он, не прекращая светло улыбаться: - К тому же, разве тебе не интереснее узнать, что же было дальше, дитя?

Она быстро кивает, отводя взгляд, будто смущенная тем, что вообще решилась задать вопрос, но под взглядом теплых глаз расслабляется, готовая слушать дальше, внимать каждому слову.

\- Прежде чем я продолжу, позволю себе напомнить, что Китнисс рей Эвердин – Великая герцогиня, а Пит – простой рыцарь, хоть и представитель древней семьи, славящейся своей храбростью и честью.

Сказочник с едва заметной сединой на висках продолжает свой рассказ, и слушатели вновь внимательно внемлют каждому слову, сказанному интимно-тихим баритоном.

Китнисс с трудом подавила зевок, отводя взгляд от своего собеседника.

Темноволосый мальчишка меняет блюда на покрытом светло-голубой тканью столе, и она посылает ему благодарную улыбку, краем глаза замечая, что холеный барон даже не посмотрел на слугу.

Высокомерный и самовлюбленный барон Чарльз Бэйвотер мало на что обращает внимание, кроме собственной персоны, разумеется. Большая часть женихов, крутящихся вокруг подобно хитрым лисам, видящим добычу, выглядит именно так – и именно это причина, по которой она все еще одинока.

Герцогиня поднимает голову, глядя на своих гвардейцев, стоящих на страже по обе стороны дубовой двери. Тот, кого она, сама того не осознавая, ищет взглядом, сейчас должен отсыпаться после изнуряющих тренировок, перед тем как вступить на стражу поздней ночью.

Мелларк. Китнисс улыбается, вспоминая о том, как не один раз тайком наблюдала за этими самыми тренировками. Идеально отточенные движения – ни единого лишнего, никакой театральщины, так любимой большинством рыцарей. Меч словно продолжение руки, а мастерство держащего его не поддается никакой критике, оно безупречно.

Пит не раз сражался против двух или трех соперников, постоянно выходя победителем, и его грациозные движения, и в то же время мощные выпады, действительно напоминают о барсе – животном, изображенном на его гербе.

Назначенный месяц назад капитаном гвардии, он служил ей верой и правдой, как и обещал, и даже другие рыцари, сначала отнесшиеся к новичку с подозрением, не скрывали восхищение его профессиональностью и сноровкой теперь. Что уж говорить о придворных дамах Гнезда, целиком и полностью покоренных его великолепными манерами и обаянием…

\- Герцогиня, вы не слушаете?

Завораживающий танец меча растворился, а перед глазами возникло породистое лицо барона, недовольного тем, что она замолчала.

Китнисс едва сдержалась, чтобы не скривиться: он даже не попытался сгладить грубость, его интересовали лишь собственные рассказы о том, насколько он храбр и умен. Она буквально слышала за его словами: “я мудро распоряжусь вашими землями”.

\- Благодарю за компанию, барон, - произнесла герцогиня, поднимаясь на ноги и оправляя темно-серое платье. – Много дел. Надеюсь, не возражаете, если я оставлю вас?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она направилась к услужливо распахнутым дверям. Остановившись, она увидела тщательно скрываемые улыбки на лицах своих гвардейцев, но в следующий миг ее внимание привлекло нечто другое.

Знакомая широкоплечая фигура, скрывающаяся за поворотом узкого коридора. И Китнисс не представляла, что же заставило ее капитана гвардии отказаться от заслуженного и необходимого отдыха.

Длинная нитка жемчуга скользит между пальцами, и герцогиня рей Эвердин позволяет себе усталую улыбку, опираясь о каменные перила. Суетливый день, во время которого в Гнездо пожаловали сразу несколько претендентов на ее руку и сердце, наконец, завершился.

Над головой сверкают звезды – здесь, на высоте сотен и сотен футов – кажется, что протяни руку - и коснешься их. Холодный ветер безуспешно пытается проникнуть под накинутый поверх платья плащ, и из-за этого свиста Китнисс не сразу слышит шаги за своей спиной.

\- Ваша светлость, - вышедший на широкий балкон Пит кланяется – изящно и почтительно, стоит ей только обернуться. – Джейвс сказал, что вы здесь.

На нем надеты светлая рубашка с распахнутым воротом и кожаный камзол. За время, проведенное здесь, он уже привык к холодному воздуху и ледяным порывам ветра, пробирающим до костей. Ни один мускул не движется на его лице, несмотря на сильный ветер, ерошащий волосы и касающийся одежды, и поневоле Китнисс удивляется его выдержке и самообладанию. В который раз.

Только сейчас она замечает в его руке небольшой букет.

Луговые цветы – теплые и уютные, они смотрятся особенно красиво здесь, в окружении снега и льда. Десятки баронов, маркизов и прочих дарили ей розы, даже не попытавшись узнать о ее предпочтениях, а ведь розы – самый нелюбимый ею цветок еще с детства, когда она больно укололась об острые шипы.

Подходя ближе, Пит протягивает букет, смущенно улыбаясь, и вокруг ярко-голубых глаз собираются морщинки, так хорошо видные с расстояния в несколько шагов.

Китнисс понимает, что ради них рыцарю пришлось несколько часов спускаться вниз, в Долину, а затем столько же подниматься обратно. Принимая подарок, она благодарно улыбается, чувствуя, что он значит намного больше, чем сотни роскошных букетов от потенциальных женихов, желающих добиться ее внимания.

\- Просто немного наблюдательности, - с усмешкой отвечает Мелларк на невысказанный вопрос о том, как он узнал, какие цветы она любит. – Доброй ночи, герцогиня.

\- Доброй ночи, - эхом повторяет Китнисс, провожая его взглядом, а перед внутренним взором – все еще его глаза. Лишенные спеси и высокомерия, они словно излучают внутренний свет, и в них хочется смотреть и смотреть.

Обернувшись к перилам, герцогиня вглядывается в открывающийся под ногами внушающий трепет вид горных вершин, укрытых снежными шапками, а на ее губах появляется едва заметная улыбка.

Одна из слушательниц зевает, отчаянно пытаясь это скрыть, но зоркий взгляд сказочника мгновенно это подмечает. Мягко улыбнувшись, он закрывает книгу, поднимаясь из уютного кресла и смотря в укутанный сумерками сад, раскинувшийся за окном.

\- Пора отправляться спать, - еще тише, чем вел рассказ, говорит он, гладя по голове уже вставшую на ноги светловолосую девчушку. – Доброй ночи, - повторяет он слова герцогини, прежде чем добавить: - и волшебных вам снов.


	3. Тепло пальцев

Выйдя из кареты, герцогиня посылает теплую улыбку своим подданным, не обращая внимания на острые снежинки, щедрой горстью брошенные метелью в лицо. Китнисс усмехается, замечая, как несколько рыцарей становятся так, чтобы скрыть ее от резких порывов ветра.

И без того чуткие гвардейцы, после муштры Мелларка, - они поражают вот в таких мелочах.

\- Ваша светлость, мы рады приветствовать вас, - высокий голос старосты деревни, одетого в серый бархат, отвлекает ее от размышлений, и она переводит взгляд на него, благожелательно улыбаясь. – К празднеству уже все готово, и это такая честь для нас…

Герцогиня кивает, делая шаг по заледеневшей земле и тут же поскальзываясь. Сильные руки подхватывают ее, и, даже не поднимая глаз, Китнисс знает имя спасшего ее от неловкой ситуации рыцаря.

Спаситель. Китнисс рей Эвердин не представляет, насколько верно подобрала слово.

Выглядевший всего миг назад почти расслабленным, Пит напрягается, словно хищный зверь, готовящийся к прыжку. Опасный и мощный ирбис, способный одним-единственным движением руки переломить врагу шею.

Он отталкивает ее в сторону, и, прежде чем Китнисс успевает удивиться, арбалетный болт с жутким свистом рассекает воздух всего в метре от нее. Именно там, где секунду назад стояла она. Несущее смерть оружие находит цель, хоть и другую.

Вокруг слышится свист – ответные выстрелы, где-то над головой раздаются хриплые голоса ее рыцарей, а вскрики подданных зависают над дорогой, но все это доносится будто через плотную пелену тумана.

Алые капли расцветают на льдисто-белом снегу, с губ осевшего на мерзлую землю Пита срывается глухой стон. Тонкая кольчуга пробита насквозь, а древко устремлено в небеса, как и взгляд наполненных болью ярко-голубых глаз.

\- Лекаря, скорее! – отрывисто кричит Китнисс замершему старосте, только сейчас замечая, что стоит на коленях рядом со своим капитаном. – Ну же!

Герцогиня протягивает руку, касаясь его пальцев, ощущая их тепло, и это дает хоть какую-то, пусть и слабую, почти эфемерную надежду.

Она же не позволит ему умереть, правда-правда? – светловолосая девчушка пытливо смотрит на сказочника, подаваясь вперед, и он не может сдержать тонкой усмешки от того, с какой детской непосредственностью и наивностью прозвучала эта фраза.

\- Разумеется, - отвечает он, перелистывая страницу и вновь поднимая взгляд. – А иначе стал бы я рассказывать вам эту историю?

В полумраке, наполняющем комнату, его глаза кажутся темнее и выразительнее, а кутающиеся в пледы слушатели внимают каждому его слову с еще большим вниманием, понимая, что развязка близка.

\- Вот только такие ранения не проходят бесследно, - продолжает сказочник, наблюдая за тем, как на лицах детей, окружающих его, появляется тревога. – Обычно, переживших подобное рыцарей, не способных уже выполнять свои обязанности в полной мере, отправляют в отставку…

\- Китнисс оставит его? – с ужасом произносит одна из слушательниц, прижимая к себе красивую тряпичную куклу.

\- Разве я сказал об этом? – говорит он, хитро усмехаясь и поправляя очки-половинки, прежде чем продолжить свой рассказ.

За окном беснуется погода, по стеклу стекают струи дождя, но мысли Китнисс устремлены лишь к одному. Побледневший, потерявший много крови и балансирующий на грани жизни и смерти рыцарь лежит в соседней комнате, куда ее не пускают лекари.

Кольчуга никак не могла остановить неотвратно летящий арбалетный болт, но несмотря на это Пит оттолкнул ее в сторону, готовый отдать свою жизнь взамен ее собственной. Его клятва и правда была искренней – его меч всецело принадлежит ей.

Герцогиня смахивает с лица слезы, зная о том, что хрупкая надежда все еще есть. Лекари ее королевства славятся своим умением поднимать на ноги, а растущие в горах травы известны на сотни лиг вокруг своей целительной силой.

Мелларк сможет, он сильный, он выживет, не сможет иначе, ведь она приказала. Горькие слезы вновь скатываются по щекам, когда Китнисс вспоминает свои слова, наполненные отчаянием, когда ее оттаскивали от потерявшего сознание капитана гвардии.

Тихие шаги заставляют ее поднять взгляд, и она с ожиданием вглядывается в лицо светловолосой женщины, быстрым шагом подходящей к ней. Сердце гулко бьется в грудной клетке, не готовое к приговору, но в следующий миг она видит на лице лекаря усталую улыбку.

Китнисс облегченно вздыхает, переводя дух и не пытаясь скрыть слез, вот только на этот раз – слез радости и вспыхнувшей надежды.

\- Он выкарабкался, ваша светлость, - сообщает лекарь в светлых одеждах, стирая со лба пот. – Мы дали ему вина с сонными травами от боли, так что он еще нескоро очнется, но если желаете, можете зайти к нему, но…

\- Конечно, благодарю, - забывая обо всех правилах этикета, герцогиня вскакивает, перебивая сероглазую женщину и сжимая ее в крепких объятиях. – Благодарю!

Несмотря на то, что последствия его храброго поступка могут оказаться слишком тяжелыми и невыносимыми, она уверена, что Пит справится. И она будет рядом, что бы ни случилось, и как бы сложно им обоим не пришлось.

\- Милорд! – стражник входит в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда он закрывает книгу, проводя пальцами по кожаной обложке. – Прощу прощения, но прибыла герцогская чета.

Чародей поднимается, поправляя рукава своей темно-фиолетовой мантии, усыпанной серебряными звездами, и посылает слушателям извиняющуюся улыбку.

Завороженные, они не замечают этого, и, лишь когда книга оказывается на подлокотнике кресла, слушатели благодарят за сказку смущенно улыбающегося рассказчика, интересуясь о том, когда же он расскажет следующую историю.

\- Жду вас завтра, - просто отвечает чародей, направляясь к двери, услужливо придерживаемой стражником в черном камзоле. – Доброй ночи и волшебных снов, - добавляет он, обернувшись на мгновение.

Перейдя коридор, зеленоглазый чародей останавливается, ожидая, пока распахнут дубовые двери. Прежде чем ступить в зал, он мягко улыбается, предчувствуя приятную встречу со знакомой прекрасной герцогиней и ее спутником, изящно опирающимся на трость.


End file.
